


Yours To Hold REBOOT

by Checkersandpinstripes



Category: Diplo (Musician), Skrillex (Musician)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkersandpinstripes/pseuds/Checkersandpinstripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new version of my fic Yours To Hold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours To Hold REBOOT

It started as allergies. A stuffy nose, a cough and occasionally irritated eyes but in the end it was so much more than that. Sonny began to noticed the symptoms growing more severe each day and yet he shrugged them off. Everyone got sick now and then. Right? It shouldn’t be different for him. He continued his everyday routine, eat, work a bit, get ready and then play a show. Nothing was any different than usual, until the last Jack U show. Wes had been nagging him all afternoon.  
“Sonny, I seriously think you should skip the show and get into a doctor’s office. You look terrible and have been coughing since thursday.” Sonny just sipped on his coffee as Wes continued his long list of reasons that he should miss the biggest show of the year.  
“I can’t just skip a Jack U show. I am half the act. The fans would be pissed.” Wes ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with Sonny. He wasn’t sure why he even tried. Sonny could argue with a brick wall if he felt it necessary.  
“You are the most stubborn person I know.” Sonny flashed his typical grin as Wes shook his head. “If you plan on playing tonight then you might want to go get ready.” They had been up for hours but Sonny insisted on staying in his sweatpants and t shirt the entire day. ‘Comfort was key’ he had said when Wes asked walking back into the hotel earlier that morning.  
Sonny trudged into his bedroom. He really didn’t want to get dressed...he really didn’t want to play the show. Of course he would never admit it to anyone. He couldn’t let the fans down. They were like his family. They looked up to him and he had promised them a good show tonight. The more he thought about it the easier it was to get ready. He tossed on a pair of jeans and a t shirt before heading into the bathroom. His head started to spin, his throat closed up and his eyes watered. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t see, he felt nauseous. All he could do was scream as his head collided with the bathroom tile, his body crumpled on the floor.  
“Sonny!” Wes yelled as he burst through the door. Blood poured from Sonny’s mouth and nose and a cut on the side of his head, undoubtedly from the impact. He snatched Sonny’s phone from the counter and dialed 9-1-1, putting on speaker and placing it on the toilet seat before sinking to his knees to pull Sonny into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Sonny’s chest, pulling him into his lap, resting his head on his chest.  
“9-1-1 what's your emergency?” The dispatch lady calmly asked.  
“I need help. He’s sick, he fell, he…” Wes panicked. Usually he was the one who remained calm in stressful situations but this time he didn't know what to do, how to think. He loved Sonny, more than anyone in the world.  
“Sir, calmly tell me what happened. While you explain check to make sure he is breathing. An ambulance is on the way.” Wes took a deep breath and checked to make sure Sonny was still alive.  
“He’s breathing. I don't know for sure what happened. He hadn't been feeling well the past few days and then I guess he passed out or something. He hit his head when he fell.” He could hear sirens in the distance and knew help was almost here. Wes pulled Sonny closer to him and took deep breaths in order to keep himself calm. Dispatch finished talking to him and he ended the call as three EMTs walked in. They carefully placed Sonny on the gurney and wheeled him out. People had their phones ready to snap a picture of their beloved Skrillex being taken to the hospital and that infuriated Wes.  
The next few hours Wes spent sitting in the waiting room while they ran test on Sonny. He paced a while when his back and legs started to cramp from the uncomfortable plastic chairs that furnished the waiting room.  
“Mr. Pentz?” A small nurse stood in the double doors leading to the rooms. He stepped towards her. “Follow me please. “ They walked down the hallways; the entire atmosphere reeked of sanitizer and cleaners. The nurse stopped in front of a room in the Intensive Care Unit section labeled 47B. “This is his room. One person may stay with him during the night, everyone else may visit between 8 am and 7:30 pm. If you or Mr. Moore need anything you can press the red nurse alert button on the side of the bed.”  
“Thank you.” Wes quietly opened the door and walked in. Sonny was pale, his head bandaged and an IV coming from his left hand. He looked so frail as he laid there, staring up at the ceiling. “Hey Sonny,” Wes walked over to him, smiling. “How ya feeling?” Sonny shifted uncomfortably and sighed.  
“Like crap.” He was upset, upset that he was sick, upset he missed the show, upset about everything having to do with this situation.  
“Do you need anything?” Wes pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down.  
“They gave me some medicine a hour ago and said they would come back when I could have some more. It’s gonna take a few doses before I start to feel better.” Wes nodded as Sonny spoke, explaining everything the doctor had told him.  
“Did they figure out what is wrong?” Sonny shook his head no. They would rotate medication made to keep him comfortable and would find out the results of the test in a couple days. “Well,” Wes didn’t know what to say. He knew what Sonny was thinking, he knew that he would want to leave as soon as he began to feel better. “At least you have some time to relax and get some well deserved rest.” Sonny sighed again before closing his eyes.  
“I guess.”


End file.
